


红白玫瑰番外：于花瓣落烬之前

by zanthoxylum



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthoxylum/pseuds/zanthoxylum
Summary: “你在看谁？”然后他看见格林德沃笑了，那笑容在叶子的烟雾和朦胧的曦光中浪荡恣肆，好像过去的这一夜不曾存在。我在看你，我的爱人。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	1. 于花瓣落烬之前「上」

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [红白玫瑰](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664180) by TWLUNA. 



_**22:00**_  
  
冷。  
  
这说的是功率被开到最大的花洒中喷浇而下的水，水被体温蒸起的雾，雾被站在浴室中间那个看不清表情的男人冷凝成的冰。细线穿起的水珠飞速隔着衬衫打在蜷缩在浴室角落的男人的身上，像一根根冰冷而尖锐的铁丝，刺破皮肤钻进血肉，疼得他哽咽喘息。  
  
但他还是觉得热。  
  
被打湿到几近透明的衬衫包裹着瘦削的上身，西裤柔滑的布料紧紧贴附着细长的双腿，它们太碍事了，或许脱掉能舒服一点，格林德沃被药物烧得混沌的大脑模模糊糊地想，但不能，因为它们能帮他降温，降温能让他冷静，冷静可以救命。  
  
他夹紧双腿，用力将整个身体蜷缩在一起。他看起来一定狼狈得像个落水的狗，太冷了，水温被那个人调到了最低，他浑身发抖，视野被自己粘在额头的头发弄得凌乱，他的嗅觉也坏了，浴室里原该能闻到的属于费尔尼莫的甜腻玫瑰熏香味消失了，水的味道像浓度过高的氯，像被泡久了的铁锈，他好像一秒从自己的浴室被转移到了废弃的工厂。  
  
血液的奔流变成了耳鸣，紊乱的心跳撞击着鼓膜，他在花洒的水幕下抬起眼睫努力向上看，看见那个男人仍整洁清冷，俯视的冷漠眼神像在打量一个廉价的烟灰缸。  
  
**再忍一会吧。** 有水珠溅在了镜片上，邓布利多单手摘下眼镜，轻轻放在一旁。 **那味道我不喜欢。要好好洗干净才行。**

  
  
_**20:30**_  
  
这药其实不是格林德沃在大意之下中了什么人的招，而是他在清醒状态下自己喝下去的。  
  
费尔尼莫端着那杯酒的时候笑得十分狡黠，他神神秘秘地眨着眼睛，凝着湖泊般蔚蓝色的玻璃珠带着点被默许的引诱：“别不开心啦。那些惹你的人都好讨厌，你不要理他们，有我陪你嘛。”  
  
被养在笼中的小夜莺理当有这么单纯幼稚的想法，他不明白有些人不是不理会就可以解决，不理解他不开心的真正缘由，更不会知道是格林德沃一手促成了这次会议的选址落在这个英国城市。  
  
但这很好，格林德沃要的也就是他这种单纯幼稚。越单纯越好，越幼稚越好，越蠢越好，费尔尼莫最好永远披着这张皮当一个不会动脑的洋娃娃，这样对谁都好。  
  
他知道那酒里大概加了什么东西，不过他不打算拒绝。适度的药物可以让他更快地摆脱清醒，可以让接下来的事情更投入，可以让他眼中的这张脸……更像一点。  
  
况且这也不是第一次了，之前有那么几次他也试过，这种药说穿了也无非是提高些对愉悦的感知力，控制用量的情况下他不介意来上那么一点点，在他心情差到极点的时候。  
  
至少在这一点上，费尔尼莫比任何，任何人，都要懂他。  
  
他接过酒杯拈在指尖转了转，端详了几秒费尔尼莫刚喝过的地方，然后对小夜莺随意笑了笑，一饮而尽。  


_**22:30**_  
  
**这药你是第几次用？** 邓布利多关掉花洒，静静地瞧着他。  
  
**说话。** 看他不回答，邓布利多用脚尖分开他夹紧的双腿，衣冠整洁的男人甚至都还没有脱掉皮鞋。  
  
他反射性地想把腿夹紧，却因此夹紧了邓布利多的脚踝。皮鞋坚硬的尖头隔着西裤的布料抵着他的臀缝，他大脑昏沉，唯一的念头是西裤被水打湿，他的身体起了变化会被看出来。  
  
他硬了，硬得厉害，顶端湿漉漉的黏液融进冰冷如铅的西裤里。他四肢瘫软动弹不得，穴里更是空得难受，他想被操。  
  
这感觉和以前的那几次都不同，唯一的解释是那杯酒出了问题。是费尔尼莫偷偷将药换了？不合理，那个愚蠢的小夜莺不会有这样的胆子，这也不是他会做出来的事。  
  
**我不忍心让你难受。** 邓布利多并不知道他在想些什么。 **但我的耐心快耗光了。**  
  
格林德沃笑了一声。 **你强奸别人的时候也是这样提前打个商量？**  
  
一向温和的男人闻言好像也没怎么生气。 **应该教教你怎么用嘴巴。** 他说，修长瓷白的手慢慢地卡在格林德沃的下颌，拇指和中指用力掐紧他的两侧脸颊，把他从地上强硬地拖了起来。  
  
虚软的双腿根本没什么力气，但脸颊太痛，他不得不强迫自己保持着跪姿。如果可能的话，他甚至还在极力后仰躲避。  
  
邓布利多的手指冰凉，轻轻抚摸他眼睛的时候竟然让他想哭。  
  
这药物的药效太夸张。  
  
坚硬滚烫的阴茎抵着他的嘴唇，他紧紧闭着眼睛试图抗拒，却感到指尖下滑，落在了他的前胸。  
  
鲜红挺立的乳头将衬衫顶出了一个尖锐的弧角，邓布利多轻轻碰了碰，然后用力地掐了下去。  
  
早已预料到手中的人会闷哼一声软倒，他更用力地捏着他，顺势掐开了他的口腔。  
  
龟头被两片嘴唇包裹着插入，顶在内侧的黏膜上。他轻轻摸了摸格林德沃被顶得鼓起一块的脸，细嫩苍白的皮肤混杂着水的冷和体温的热，这触感真好，很舒服。  
  
舌头很湿很软，口腔却不够深。邓布利多用手心轻轻抚摸男人的头顶，在这短暂温柔的下一刻五指收紧，扯着那些细软的发丝用力将头颅压向自己。  
  
花洒已经关了，所以这只可能是眼泪。手指摸上去，也的确是滚烫的。  
  
邓布利多从没奢望过这个人会为他拒绝别人，他曾通过各种途径听说过他的那些情人，他以为自己的心早已冷却，再不会为这些已经和他无关的事情有丝毫波澜。  
  
但当他在阴影中看到他清醒地喝下那杯酒，他还是感到了暴怒，他没想到他对这种事情竟随意到了可以用药物助兴的程度——他现在这种样子被多少人看过？他这张嘴吞过多少人的精液？他与冷硬的外表截然相反的软热身体接纳过多少人的阴茎？  
  
邓布利多觉得呼吸困难，他松了松领带轻轻喘了口气，按着头颅的手狠狠用力，迅猛而深入地让软嫩的喉咙被自己的性器一次次撑开。  
  
耻骨处的皮肤被鲜红柔软的嘴唇反复贴附，好像一个又一个温存黏腻的亲吻。手中的男人被他撞击抽插得痛苦不堪，两条锋利的眉因不适而紧蹙，水珠压过红艳的眼角，砸碎在平直的锁骨上。  
  
被粗暴捅开的喉咙溢出闷窒的呻吟，莹润的瓷砖和惨白的灯光都在应和着这嗓音共振，这把嗓子一直很惑人，它发出过太多让邓布利多永生难忘的声音，婉转低柔的歌谣，优雅浪漫的长诗，还有一个个月落星沉晨曦初绽之际黏糊糊的早安。  
  
回忆会让人感到疼痛。  
  
不必再问了。他的私生活有多混乱，他和多少人有过不正当的关系，他自轻自贱到何种地步都不必再问，邓布利多不想知道答案。一切就快结束了，他隐忍多年放纵一次也无妨吧，那些让人齿冷的事情他都可以强迫自己忘记。  
  
今夜是个意外，同样的意外只会发生一次。  
  
他将自己狠狠地压入他的口腔，深深地插进他喉咙最里面。年轻男人痛苦的表情和呜咽让他从心底获得了某种低劣恶毒的纾解，他在他喉咙最深处射精，浓稠的精液喷薄进食管，他用性器用力顶着他的嘴巴，强迫他把自己的东西全咽下去。  
  
被扯着头发吐出阴茎，金发男人不及闭合的唇齿又被插入，这次是手指。邓布利多用指腹按压着舌苔，在他不断的呛咳干呕中，让手指分明的骨节被唾液濡湿。  
  
**强奸？从何说起？** 他探进格林德沃的臀缝中，沾着唾液的指尖轻轻地插进了一个指节。 **你喝那种药。我要怎么理解？还是说随便哪个男人都可以，只有我不行？**  
  
格林德沃一句话都说不出，他虚软地靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙上听着邓布利多问他，这些问题尖锐得刺骨，但反而激起他的欲望，他像条断了肋骨的野狗一样被扔在冰凉的浴室角落肆意凌辱，被冷水冲洗全身，被强迫着给男人口交，被手指毫不留情地插入，却只让他越来越想要被操。  
  
多年未曾被进入过的小穴紧窄滞涩，猛烈的药效和一肚子的精液却融化了他全部排斥，这世界上没有人知道一向高傲的格林德沃其实很喜欢被玩弄后面，除了一个人。  
  
**告诉我。** 邓布利多低头，第一次亲了一下格林德沃的眼睛。 **几个小时前你跟我在身后跟了那么久，是想干什么？**

  
  
_**18:45**_  
  
当那一对身影突兀地刺进眼里时，有那么一瞬格林德沃真想从车子后排窜到驾驶座上，对准油门一脚踩到底，把那个高挑的、戴着一副蛤蟆墨镜的、有着一头灿烂金发的年轻男人撞到路旁的店铺里，让玻璃和碎石全都刺进他的身体，将他碾得面目模糊鲜血淋漓。  
  
但他不会这样做。他也是很心疼那个年轻男人的，认真地说，他应该比那个伪君子要更疼惜他——这叫什么？物伤其类，兔死狐悲？  
  
“他的名字叫乔恩。”几年前，刚从一场酗酒中清醒过来的他懒散地蜷在沙发里抽着一支柠檬味儿的女烟，阿伯纳西敲敲门，送来了调查报告。“年轻的摇滚明星，目前还不算知名，但所在的经纪公司和那位教授有往来。要出手干预雪藏他吗？”  
  
思考能力还没有完全恢复，看着照片的时候有些迟钝。他沉默地瞧了一会，突然笑了。“雪藏？为什么？”他把照片的一角轻轻放在卷烟的火光上，起先是一点点焦黑，然后照片转眼腾起了烈烈燃烧的火苗。他推开窗，让那团火焰飞入白雪皑皑的山谷：“捧他啊。多好看的年轻男孩，如果他想登上舞台那就为他包下整个体育馆，如果他想飙车就为他买通一整个国家的交警，他天生就该被宠着，所有人都应该喜欢他。”  
  
阿伯纳西通常是没有询问原因的权利的，但鬼使神差地，他脱口就是一个问句：“为什么？”  
  
“因为他年轻漂亮，还有着一头金发。”格林德沃没有计较下属莫名其妙的唐突，他随口说出这句轻佻的评价，悠然的嗓音随着火焰消散在风中。  
  
“你想不想下车逛逛？”他突然开口问靠在他肩上休息的费尔尼莫，“堵车让你难受吗，不如出去走走？”  
  
费尔尼莫亲昵地抱住他的脖子，亲了他脸颊一口：“听你的，盖勒特。”  
  
这个城市刚刚经历一场小雨，潮湿的街道和清新的空气将前后相隔几十米的两对身影分隔开来，又联系在一起。  
  
他远远看见那个叫乔恩的年轻男人指了指路旁卖花的小女孩，然后那个看上去有些陌生的身影摸了摸他的头，买下了一朵玫瑰别在他的领口。乔恩看上去有点哭笑不得，但他自然地捉住了红发男人的手，闲适地继续走着，那样子不像是和恋人一起回家，倒更像是约会里的散步。  
  
几分钟后格林德沃牵着费尔尼莫也走到了这个小女孩身边。被骄纵得有些蛮横的小夜莺看到她时竟显露出了怜悯，那点恰到好处的忧郁和心疼真让人心动，于是半分钟后他傻瓜一样提着一个做工粗糙的篮子，而费尔尼莫开心地抱着一怀的玫瑰花。他身上没有现金，所以他失去了他的胸针。  
  
邓布利多给乔恩买了一盒蛋挞，几分钟后他在同一家店为小夜莺用一个戒指下了好大一笔甜点订单；邓布利多给乔恩理了理头发，几分钟后在同一个街角，他亲手为小夜莺擦去了嘴角的粉色奶油。  
  
他对情人从不吝啬，他只会做的比邓布利多更好。  
  
他们好像走到目的地了，乔恩的豪宅所在的街区。  
  
邓布利多轻轻整理了一下乔恩的领口，然后指尖上滑，缓缓地、一点一点地捧住年轻男人的脸，最后在嘴唇上印下了一个吻。  
  
“哎呀。”费尔尼莫痛呼了一声，挣开了胳膊。他揉了揉被突然攥紧而通红的手，娇嗔地看着身旁的男人。“你攥疼我了。”  
  
“抱歉。”格林德沃突然一哂，他重新执起小夜莺的手，放在唇边亲了亲，潋滟的目光扫过他湛蓝的眼睛：“想去喝一杯吗？现在。”

-tbc.


	2. 于花瓣落烬之前「中」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你在看谁。他又问，单词与单词之间有长长的、颤抖着的间隔，他被操得无法说出完整的句子，脆弱的甬道根本经不起毫不收敛力道的攻击，他只能拼命地抓着邓布利多的肩，这样问他。  
> 同样的问题他从不问第二遍，他甚至都很少提问。  
> 可现在不妨退一步，就很小很小地退一步——有些问题，问第二遍，或许就能得到想要的答案。  
> 别说。别说你在看着的不是我。别说。  
> 为什么这么问。邓布利多这样说。

_**-** _

_**23:45**_  
  
衬衫的扣子全被扯开，有些甚至因为暴力的动作被扯断散落在地上。大敞的衣襟让整个肩膀和胸腹都暴露在空气里，布料凌乱在臂肘上挂着，抵消着身体的滚烫。  
  
周围的一切都是冰冷而潮湿的。他甚至分不清这算不算一场性爱，从没有过什么人曾这样对待过他，邓布利多更是。  
  
他被操得狼狈不堪，性器已经射过一次现在又被操硬，小腹和腿间凝着干涸的白色痕迹，邓布利多没有帮他擦去。他们甚至连地方都没有换，他以一个极难受的姿势被压在墙根，后背紧贴着冰冷的瓷砖，两条腿被向上折起几乎贴着胸口，韧带被扯得生疼，裸露出被冷水激得越发粉嫩的小穴。  
  
邓布利多问了那个问题没得到回答后，就再也没有开口说过话。他的阴茎插在金发男人紧致劲韧的屁股里，灼烫的温度没有甬道高。抛开情感不论，这确是一具很好的身体，即使全身的皮肤都渗着冷硬的寒意，里面也湿热柔软得像一个过分紧致的口腔，天生就该被压在各种各样的表面操透。  
  
他被两瓣臀肉挤压着，软烂的穴肉谄媚地含吮着他，滑腻的肠液润滑着交合着的器官，他用臂弯托着细直的长腿，十指掰开努力闭合的臀缝，俯身将阴茎推进了底。  
  
柔嫩的穴里流出很多水，漂亮的阴茎顶端也不断滴落一缕又一缕拉出细丝的黏液。金发男人两只肌肉匀美的胳膊就那样松松搭在操着他的男人的肩上，倒像是柔情蜜意深情款款地抱着一样。  
  
被药物烧得失去理智的男人低着头，喉咙里被撞出破碎的呜咽，那声音真软，让邓布利多想到一个月大的小猫。他一边操他一边吻他，在腿根贴上臀肉的时候亲吻男人的头顶，在不断碾过腺体的时候捧起他的脸，吻去睫毛上缀着的水珠。  
  
男人的脸其实很精致。他肆意张扬的气质似乎总让他看起来锋锐而极富攻击性，但只有邓布利多知道这张面孔也可以露出沮丧的委屈的脆弱的表情，他不是个金属打造的机器，他也会哭。  
  
他想看他哭。他喜欢。  
  
男人的表情很难完全说是痛苦，他的头颅很轻，脸颊放在他手心上时即使完全脱力，他的手腕也不觉得承受了多大重量。手里的颊肉很软，像几个小时前他在街边买给乔恩的一块奶糕。  
  
乔恩。  
  
这时候想起这个名字是不是太过分了？可他看着格林德沃在浴室惨白灯光下显得有些女气的妍丽眉眼，动作却不自觉地慢了下来。纤秀指尖探了探交合的地方，触手一片温热，微小地动一下，就又有滚热的淫液顺着他的阴茎流出来，滑腻如蜜。  
  
男人金色的睫毛随着被插入的动作而微颤，被半掩住的瞳光模糊，失神地落在不知何处，没有焦距。他已习惯了持续已不知多久的交媾，以至于体内的粗硬阴茎静止，他竟反而觉得不适应。他轻哼着动了下屁股，茫然地眨了眨眼睛抬头看向邓布利多的脸，被操得飞散的意识回魂了几分。  
  
**你在看谁。** 格林德沃恍惚想起费尔尼莫也曾在床上问过他这句话，当时他是怎么答的？  
  
邓布利多摸了摸他的睫毛 **。为什么这么问。** 他的唇齿中没有温度。  
  
**乔恩？** 只是停了这一会儿，药物就又开始作祟。格林德沃的四肢仍没有一点力气，只有阴茎挺翘，后穴紧绞。他想被操，但这不代表他就是失败者，他要让这个操着他的男人比他更痛，对他下跪投降，窒息而死。 **你抱他，亲他，喜欢他，却在和他分开后来我这里强奸我？你为什么不操他呢邓布利多，你看不出来他多想被男人操吗，这一点简直和我一模一——**  
  
嚣张的挑衅被迅猛的插入截断，他咬着下唇疼得浑身发抖，连指尖都因为痛觉而恢复了些力气。他好像闻到了点铁锈味，但他不愿低头看。那太凄惨了。  
  
修长有力的手指扼着秀气的喉结，邓布利多知道该如何让他疼痛又不至造成真正的伤害。他托起男人瘫软的身体重新开始抽插，炽热的烙铁反复碾过腺体，他将手心垫在他脑后的墙壁，下一秒金色的后脑就被撞得磕在手上。  
  
邓布利多微微张开唇吸了口气，以平复身体里滚热的情愫。但这真的很难，深处的温软肠道绵密地贴合包裹着他，主动吸着他的阴茎诱惑他用力操入，顺从服帖得不可思议。手中的男人显然是被一次重过一次的狠操逼得快发疯了，这副狼狈的样子倒可怜得让人心疼，或许他该安慰一下，但怎么办呢，他偏不想。他用额头抵着比他年轻两岁的男人的，鼻尖轻轻碰了碰他的鼻尖。他说话时的声音可真温柔，但那不能补足他语言中的半分残忍——  
  
**操你和操他，有什么区别吗。**  
  
浴室的灯光一秒内明灭了几十次，花洒中挤出的水滴落在地面发出轰然巨响，浓腥的铁锈味灌满了呼吸道——最后的红润血色也从格林德沃脸颊上霎时间消退干净，他的脸转瞬煞白，喉咙像被绳索扼住，小穴却倏然绞紧，像是被心脏的骤缩带着，想要拼命地咬死体内炽热的东西。  
  
毫无预兆的反应让邓布利多几乎闷哼出声，托着软嫩臀瓣的十指控制不住地往里掐，他看见金发男人不知所措地眨了下眼睛，似乎试图用一种满不在乎的、讥刺的语气说话，可却抑制不住地发抖，牙关都在打颤，或许是冷的，破碎的语句声若蚊蝇。  
  
**滚。** 格林德沃其实并没有意识到自己都在说些什么，只是一个一个的词就那样出现在脑子里，好像嘴巴越过大脑的指令自己在行动，又好像肚子里有什么东西，想借由语言吐出来。 **滚。去操你的乔恩。**  
  
**为什么？乔恩和你确实很像，但他太像你了，我反而没办法碰他，他那么好，我不忍心的。** 邓布利多轻轻地说着，仿佛在评价两个烟灰缸，一个用水晶精雕细琢而另一个用玻璃随便一浇，区别却只在于他选择哪个来掸烟灰。 **我最后再问你一次。这种药你是第几次用。**  
  
**——记不清了。** 格林德沃停顿了一会儿，然后恶劣地将僵冷的嘴角向上扯，构造出一个轻佻恣肆的弧度。 **你就是想知道有多少人玩过我对不对？也记不清了。我从没断过男人，我以为你知道。**  
  
……他为什么要这样？自己又为什么要这样？为什么他们之间的一切只会变成这样，也只能是这样？  
  
疯狂的念头在身体里横冲直撞，邓布利多虎口卡着娇嫩的膝窝用力下压，将金发男人大腿内侧苍白的肌肤掐出通红的手印。男人发出一声模糊的呻吟，在身体被完全操开的情况下这些疼痛确实太鲜明了，即使是格林德沃也无法忍受。  
  
怎么可能忍受的了呢？这个正操着他的人对他说，操他和操别人，没什么两样。  
  
这个人的阴茎埋在自己的屁股里，然后跟他轻描淡写地谈论乔恩。  
  
他可不可以哭出来？可不可以在这疼痛面前小声抽噎，又或者嚎啕大哭？  
  
或许可以，但他不能，不是因为什么可笑的自尊，不是，只是因为他不会。他天生缺乏哭泣的能力，即使他感到有什么东西溢满了双眼再滑出来，那也不是哭，不是，那是被疼痛激的，不是他的主观意愿。那很可耻。  
  
你在看谁。他又问，单词与单词之间有长长的、颤抖着的间隔，他被操得无法说出完整的句子，脆弱的甬道根本经不起毫不收敛力道的攻击，他只能拼命地抓着邓布利多的肩，这样问他。  
  
同样的问题他从不问第二遍，他甚至都很少提问。  
  
可现在不妨退一步，就很小很小地退一步——有些问题，问第二遍，或许就能得到想要的答案。  
  
别说。别说你在看着的不是我。别说。  
  
**为什么这么问。** 邓布利多这样说。  


_**-** _

_**21:00**_  
  
二十七分钟。  
  
只用了二十七分钟格林德沃就昏迷不醒，他浑身发烫，枕在邓布利多大腿上的头汗涔涔的，发丝都因此一绺一绺黏在一起。  
  
邓布利多从医用小盒子里夹出一块酒精棉，轻轻擦拭格林德沃的手心。金发男人在昏迷中似是感应到了凉爽，他虚软地抓了抓十指，最后攥住了邓布利多冰凉的手腕。  
  
费尔尼莫被两个穿黑西装的男人提着，战战兢兢地站在车窗外。透过单面窗纸他看不到车内的情形，但他知道那里边是谁。车窗被摇下一个缝隙，那大约是车里的人想听清他们说话，费尔尼莫有些发抖，他控制不住自己的余光朝那边瞟，可什么也看不到。  
  
“那药是谁给你的？”一个穿着藏青色毛呢大衣的年轻人微微低着头问他，似乎有些不适应眼前的情形。“你别害怕，我们不会伤害你。我们只是想弄清发生了什么事。”  
  
“我不知道。”费尔尼莫几乎是反射性地脱口而出，他用力地摇着头，美丽的眼睛因为害怕而闪烁着水光，“我真的不知道，你们不能伤害我，盖勒特不会允许的……”  
  
纽特无奈地摸了摸鼻子。他耐下性子做保证：“我们真的不会伤害你……我们只是想知道是谁在图谋不轨。那药是格林德沃先生自己喝下去的，可他现在却昏迷不醒，你又看起来对眼下的情形始料未及，我们猜测那个药是在你不注意的时候被人调换了，有人想害他。”  
  
“有人想害他？”费尔尼莫睁大眼睛抬起头，愣愣地问，“是谁？”  
  
“……”纽特在心里叹了口气，“我们现在就是在查这个，所以需要你配合。现在麻烦你告诉我……那药，是谁给你的？”  
  
“都查清楚了？”邓布利多轻轻抚摸着格林德沃的头发，眼睛望着车窗外，反光的镜片挡住了湛蓝的眼睛，不泄露一丝心绪。  
  
“还差一些细节，但问题不大。”纽特从副驾驶座上回过身来想回答，被迫看见了一个不宜观看的画面，又灰溜溜地转了回去。“基本可以确定药物是在费尔尼莫先生拿到手后被人调换的，手法很好，所以费尔尼莫先生没有察觉，也不认为那杯酒出了什么问题。波特已经将酒吧中的采样送去技术部分析，再给我点时间，会查出来的。”  
  
“做得很好。”邓布利多将嘴唇从格林德沃的额头离开，低声嘱咐。“现在让盖勒特爆出性丑闻只会平白让我们得利，没有第三方政敌会愚蠢到这个份上，所以调查时注意方向，大概率是私怨报复。手法不错考虑是惯犯，适当和警方交换信息，看看是否是另外的主谋通过金钱交易借他人之手实施，不要忽略潜在的联系而被迷惑视线。但最重要的是做好信息保密，我不希望这件事被任何不必要的人知道。”  
  
“明白。现在去哪？”纽特点点头然后问。  
  
邓布利多指尖在格林德沃嘴唇上轻轻点了点。“刚才问清楚他们下榻哪家酒店了吗？”  
  
纽特暗暗撇了撇嘴，从兜里掏出一张房卡。“费尔尼莫先生挺配合的。”  
  
邓布利多视线轻柔地扫过被药物烧得滚烫的脸。金发男人蜷缩在他大腿上，大概是因为太热，扭动间无意识地扯着自己身上的衣服。“让麦克拉根带人清场。如果有不怕死的记者撞上来，就直接送去警局。”

-tbc.


	3. 于花瓣落烬之前「下」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他真庆幸自己没有睁开眼睛，这允许他还能装一会儿。  
> 就一会儿。

-

 _ **03:30**_  
  
他是被吻醒的。  
  
昨夜不正常的燥热已经如潮水般褪去，用来冲洗他全身的冷水也被擦干，他躺在干燥又舒适的被窝里睡成了一个柔软的姿势，被轻轻的亲吻弄醒时，一时差点分不清自己在什么地方。  
  
他真庆幸自己没有睁开眼睛，这允许他还能装一会儿。  
  
就一会儿。  
  
绝不是贪恋这片刻的温存，绝不是害怕一睁眼就有恶心的液体滚出来，也绝不是什么可笑的情愫作祟。邓布利多已经不爱他了，他爱上了另一个盖勒特·格林德沃（又或者是他放弃了自己这个“乔恩”？），昨天晚上的一切都说明了这一点，事实上他们之间早已不是什么“爱”与“不爱”所能描述，他只是不想在仅有的自尊面前变得更卑贱。  
  
邓布利多的嘴唇带着点烟味。他什么时候学会抽烟的？  
  
**为什么装睡？** 邓布利多柔柔地抚摸他的脸颊，在嘴唇上又印下一个亲吻。 **你的呼吸声都变了。**  
  
明明装睡时想要，被发现清醒之后又对邓布利多的温柔感到反胃。他睁开眼睛随便把视线放在了某处，没有说话。  
  
他其实不太记得昨夜发生的一切了。那些记忆潮湿又冰冷，他只模糊记得自己被操得高潮了好几次，精液和肠液像不会干涸似的往外涌，他像个娃娃似的被使用，像只母狗一样被凌辱，而在这一切之余，他竟也产生了快感，被邓布利多射在里面，光是想想这件事就又能让他硬起来。  
  
身体应该已经被清洗过，他没有发烧。  
  
温柔的定义是什么呢？他曾以为认识了邓布利多就是认识了温柔本身，可后来才知道大错特错。  
  
微凉的手指轻碰他的阴茎，他呼吸急促起来，恢复了力气的十指攥紧床单。邓布利多揽住他往怀里带，他没想过反抗，只是又觉得反胃。  
  
细小的裂口被指尖温柔地摩擦，他想表现出冷淡，但阴茎却在邓布利多手里被玩弄得再一次坚硬滚烫。  
  
如果现在把邓布利多压在床上操个天昏地暗，会不会就是他向自己服软？  
  
刚产生这个念头，小穴就被填满。他咬紧牙关咽回了嘴边的轻哼，像只母狗一样开始被操。  
  
他的脸被邓布利多用力按在枕头里。邓布利多不想看他。  
  
小穴湿得很快，被使用了一整夜的甬道也听话。淫液被粗长的阴茎挤出来顺着大腿往下淌，像地图上高加索地区漫长又蜿蜒的河流，邓布刘多安静地打量着，一边观看一边一次次用力插到底。  
  
他的身体比他这个人要诚实。软烂的穴肉吸吮着他，被操出来的水声鼓舞着他，他甚至不需如何动作就被主动吞进去。手中的屁股圆润劲韧，用力地掌掴就能看到清晰的指印，格林德沃在任何事上都天赋异禀，仿佛生来就该被他插。  
  
他开始抽打那两片臀瓣，屁股开始变得通红了，这会让格林德沃更敏感，运气好的话还能让他觉得爽——看，小穴缩得更用力了，金发男人的手几乎将质地良好的床单都扯烂，他当然会觉得疼，但没关系，这和他会被打屁股打到高潮不冲突。  
  
邓布利多顺着胯骨向上摸，双手掐着劲瘦的腰肢用力地撞进去。手中的身体被撞得抽搐发抖，他就用下一次更强硬的抽插让人适应。盖勒特是在叫吗？在求饶吗？在哭吗？听不到了，邓布利多微微闭着眼睛，他什么也听不到了，或者说他是在刻意忽略那些虚伪的声音，他只想操他，反正死不了。  
  
他用力地将男人的腰往下按，掐着那段令人心醉的弧度反复朝自己的阴茎上撞，这动作很凶狠，撞得格林德沃的阴茎在空气中摆动，然后又是一小股淫液滴在床单上。  
  
又一轮的小高潮让格林德沃抑制不住地发颤，邓布利多却没有停下。他在男人肌肉颤栗的同时抚摸他的全身，掌心擦过每一处敏感的皮肤，让这感觉变得更绵长深刻。  
  
男人的身材比年轻时分毫不差，薄薄的肌肉裹着刚硬的骨，指腹用力下压就能摸到肋条。他再用些力会发生什么？也许肋骨会刺破他的脏腑，他会死，就死在自己身下。  
  
乳头硬挺，触感极佳，掐起来像水果软糖。  
  
水果软糖。  
  
他倏然退出格林德沃的身体，把他整个人翻过来，然后用力咬在一颗软糖上。  
  
粗长的阴茎离体，又以恐怖的力道再度顶开刚刚闭合的穴口一插到底。格林德沃被操得哆嗦，眼泪早已经把整张脸染花，他凄惨地呻吟了一声，突然就忍不住了，是时候该说出实话。  
  
**第一次。** 他断断续续地呜咽，嗓音哑得像是喉咙已经被操坏，或者被精液烫伤。 **我不知道是那种药。我以为是别的。不然我不会喝那杯酒。**  
  
小穴里的阴茎沉静了一下，然后更激烈地抽插起来。他的大脑已经感知不到什么了，神经好像都被麻痹，只有仅剩的一脉将后穴、阴茎和大脑连接起来，流经几乎要被折断的脊椎。  
  
格林德沃服软了？在无数次无意识地念着“阿不思”这个名字高潮之后，在一整夜你死我活般的相互折辱之后，在各自从替身身上寻求安慰的、只能对着一张看似熟悉却一丁点儿都不一样的脸自虐的无数年之后，他终于服软了？  
  
邓布利多无法确认。能确认的只有指尖的温度、沙哑的呻吟和性器被包裹的湿热，只有手中这具强韧倔强的肉体。  
  
金发男人被操得几近窒息，他整个身体里都是邓布利多，穴里是，肚子里是，肺里也是。他用大腿紧紧地夹着邓布利多的腰，几乎是理所当然地又被操到射精，那是精液吗，可能不是，他一晚上被操射了太多次，已经射不出什么东西。那这算是高潮吗？比起高潮，他更像是在等死。  
  
后穴被滚烫的东西注满，他一时间几乎什么也听不见。甬道的律动像是心跳，他用下面这张嘴用力地吮吸，像在吞咽柠檬叶上凝结出的露水。  
  
**就快结束了。** 邓布利多喃喃地抱紧他，下巴搁在他的头顶，在高潮的余韵里模糊地说。 **一切。**  


-

 _ **05:22**_

格林德沃许久不曾认真看过日出。  
  
费尔尼莫被属下送回来坐在了他身边，他穿戴整齐地坐在巨大的落地窗前抽烟，对身旁的动静置若罔闻。  
  
“对不起！”费尔尼莫哭哭啼啼，聒噪得让人费解。“盖勒特，对不起，他们对你做了什么，你还好吗？对不起，对不起……”  
  
他微不可察地皱了皱眉，但还是很好地隐藏了自己的表情。  
  
红日从鳞次栉比的金属森林上冒出头来，晨曦耀眼得灼人，像邓布利多走之前掐灭在烟灰缸里的那只香烟。  
  
他不再看着太阳，于是偏过头来，看着这只哭得梨花带雨的小夜莺。  
  
沉默而压抑的视线落在身上，哭泣声渐渐停了。费尔尼莫有些困惑，他迟疑着开口，问了之前问过的一个问题。  
  
“你在看谁？”  
  
然后他看见格林德沃笑了，那笑容在叶子的烟雾和朦胧的曦光中浪荡恣肆，好像过去的这一夜不曾存在。  
  
**我在看你，我的爱人。**

-fin.


End file.
